


Know Thy Enemy's Sister

by sweetNsimple



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chris Redfield Suffers, Claire Redfield Has A Great Time, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Game: Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Hair-pulling, One Night Stands, Secret Identity, Sergei Vladimir Has A Great Time, Sergei Vladimir Is A Sex God, Standing Sex, Uninformed Consent, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Walking Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: “You assaulted Chris’s sister?” Albert asked from a short distance away. “My, how low you have fallen.”“Assaulted?” Sergei gasped with insult. “No! She gave freely and was given much in return. We had a very good time together.” He twisted his head over his shoulder. “You got IVAN?” He smirked. “Not bad, comrade.”
Relationships: Sergei Vladimir/Claire Redfield
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	Know Thy Enemy's Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Mouse, Little Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719876) by [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0). 



“Codenamed T.A.L.O.S.,” Sergei told the two hapless Americans trapped with the bio-organic weapon. “A chemical and biological weapon, all controlled by the RED QUEEN computer… The ultimate weapon.” Sergei tilted his head down and saw that his comrade Wesker was approaching. He was only briefly surprised by the cockroach’s tenacity.

Sergei went to put the microphone down and then paused. “Ah, comrade Redfield – before you die, I want you to know that I’ve met your sister.”

Redfield’s head jerked up, ignoring the imminent threat before him as he swung in circles as if looking for Sergei himself. “If you hurt her – !”

“Please,” Sergei drawled. “I’m a gentleman! I assure you, nothing I did to her caused her _any_ pain. As I recall, she… well, it would be rude to divulge details, wouldn’t it? As you say, I shouldn’t kiss and tell. However… Allow me to praise you on raising a truly exceptional woman of such passion and sexual appetite.” He smirked as the American roared with rage. He put the microphone aside, though he was reluctant to turn away as Chris Redfield sobbed and screamed on the surveillance screen. “I’ve been waiting months to tell him that and watch his reaction,” he admitted to the blonde who was approaching him.

“You assaulted Chris’s sister?” Albert asked from a short distance away. “My, how low you have fallen.”

“Assaulted?” Sergei gasped with insult. “No! She gave freely and was given much in return. We had a very good time together.” He twisted his head over his shoulder. “You got IVAN?” He smirked. “Not bad, comrade.”

~:~

_Some months earlier…_

Of course Sergei Vladimir knew of Claire Redfield. Her older brother was an enemy of Umbrella, a danger to their cause. It paid to know one’s enemy well.

On this night, Sergei was greatly rewarded.

The restaurant was upscale and the alcohol had been flowing freely for some time, though Sergei abstained himself as his preferred drinks were not offered and he would be as equally affected by wine as water. He was negotiating a price for the development of an upcoming bio-organic weapon given the success of the T.A.L.O.S. project and had his trio of benefactors swooning over his accent and rich, manipulative words.

“You _asshole_!”

Sergei looked over, only curious, and saw a fiery redhaired woman tossing her champagne in a young man’s face.

The young man stormed to his feet. “What the _fuck_ , bitch!? This cost a fortune and you’re going to shut me down?”

“I’m not a prostitute, I’m not selling sex for food!” The young woman was notably upset. A face that appeared to be kind was skewered in humiliation and rage.

Sergei recognized her in an instant and could not let the opportunity pass him by.

“As a gentleman,” he told his table. “I must go to her aid. I hope you understand and won’t be upset with me.” He slid smoothly out of his booth and sauntered to the yelling couple. He waved away the maitre d'or.

“Hello, comrades,” he greeted, and they both paused and looked up at him.

Claire Redfield’s mouth dropped open and the man appeared to be about to piss himself.

Sergei noted with smug pride that little Claire’s bright eyes trailed over him, dragging her plush bottom lip into her mouth.

Perhaps this boy wasn’t going to have sex with her, but Sergei knew without a doubt who was.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your intense conversation from my table,” he purred, dropping his voice low and leaning in.

Claire’s face turned red with shame and her gaze skittered away. “I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I just –”

“No, no, please. I heard enough to understand that you have every reason to be upset.” Sergei gave a charming smile and she swayed toward him, a moth to a flame.

Sergei turned a harsher, more judgmental look on the boy. “How rude, to expect such a beautiful lady to give into your appalling and unwarranted demands.”

“This place is expensive,” he peeped. “If I’d known she wasn’t going to put out, I wouldn’t have wasted so much on her.”

“If you were trying to hard to buy her attention,” Sergei reasoned, “then you should have just bought yourself an escort for the evening and saved the both of you from this humiliating miscommunication. This fair woman owes you nothing and your poor attitude is revealing of what you lack as a man and…” Sergei’s eyes drifted to the boy’s lap and then snapped back to his face. “as a lover.”

The boy turned even darker than Claire’s hair.   
“Well, I’m not paying if I’m not getting anything out of this!” he roared. He shoved his chair to the floor and stalked out of the restaurant, shouldering past a nervous waiter.

“What a brute,” Sergei sighed. He smiled with kindness at Redfield. “Are you alright, my darling?”

She swallowed thickly and nodded. “I’m fine,” she said. She held herself strongly, shoulders back and chin up as she refused to curl into herself. She was under open scrutiny from all the neighboring tables and even more distant groups, and the maître d’or appeared horrified at the thought that hundreds of dollars had just been spent on a meal that might not be paid for.

Claire sighed as she rifled through her purse. “I’m sorry to have ruined your evening,” she told Sergei. She peeked up at him through her thick, long eyelashes. “I swear, I didn’t know he was a creep when I agreed to this date.”

“That is alright, my sweet,” Sergei crooned. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out his wallet faster than Claire could find her own. “We cannot always be good judges of character, can we? Sometimes, people are not as they appear.” He waved his credit card at the maître d’or and the employee sagged with relief, fluttering forward to take it from Sergei’s fingers.

She smiled. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. And – you don’t have to pay for this. I promise, I can handle it. I appreciate the offer, though.”

“Please, darling,” Sergei demurred. He caught one of her hands, still resting on her purse, and brought it to his lips, pressing a heavy kiss to the thin blue veins on its back. “You have had a horrible night,” he reasoned. He turned her hand over and pressed his lips just as carefully, just as slowly, to the tendon of her inner wrist. She stopped breathing entirely, watching with wide, green eyes. “I, unlike that little boy, expect nothing from you,” he assured her. “You are very beautiful and I would be honored if you graced me with your time and…” he licked his upper lip. “Your pleasure… Ah, but you do not want to hear that right now, especially from an old man like me. You were just insulted by a self-entitled infant. No, you owe me nothing for the meal. I wish you a safe night.” He let her go and her hand stayed raised between them.

He _saw_ her decide to let him come home with her. She cocked her head to the side, her loose red hair sliding enticingly against her neck before falling off her shoulder and revealing the long, alabaster column of her throat one calculated, sensual motion. She batted her lashes and smiled, her stance changing so that her breasts in her pretty little red number were pushed forward. Beautifully played seduction.

Perhaps Sergei was playing with the girl because of her relation with Chris Redfield. This did not mean that he wasn’t looking forward to getting to know her _intimately_.

“Actually,” she protested meekly, “I’m worried that he might come back. Maybe, if you’re not too busy right now, you could… escort me home?”

Claire Redfield was not a helpless woman and Sergei knew that that boy, whoever he had been, would have only been endangering his own life if he did try to attack her. She did not need an escort home.

Sergei bowed his head. “Don’t you worry about such a thing, my sweet. Allow me to tell my comrades that I am leaving and then I am… _all_ yours for the evening.”

He bade his investors a goodnight, comfortable in the knowledge that, even with the great misfortunes Umbrella had been suffering in the past few years, the three would donate richly to his cause in the near future. He received his debit card back from a waiter, shrugged into his overcoat, and then returned to Redfield, who stood waiting by her table with her jacket on.

He held out his arm and she tucked her tiny hands into his elbow with an excited smile.

Sergei was going to dearly enjoy holding this against Chris Redfield at some point in the future. He did not doubt that he was going to have the displeasure of meeting the insect sooner or later. However, he was enough of a red-blooded man of undiscriminating taste to look forward to spreading the young lady under him and watching her fall apart. She was already blushing, the pretty little thing. Her head barely reached his chest and her hands kneaded at his forearm like a kitten.

“I’m sorry, I’m all out of sorts,” she said once they had entered her vehicle. Sergei was practically folded into himself to fit inside. “I don’t think I even introduced myself.” She held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Claire.” No last name. 

“Claire,” he purred, as if tasting each letter. “Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am Sergei Vladimir.” He shook her hand and, again, pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He laved his tongue between each bump and her breathing stuttered. “I am honored to take you home,” he told her.

Her eyes danced over his immense frame crunched into her tiny car with unhidden lust. “I’m happy you decided to take me home!”

He noted with humor that she appeared to drive particularly fast to get back to her apartment. Someone was certainly eager. He pondered how Chris Redfield would feel if he knew his baby sister was taking strange, older men to her home for casual sex.

He was certainly looking forward to the day when he told the man himself.

~::~

Claire Redfield truly was a beautiful woman. Naked, she was soft and lean and not a natural redhead. Dark brown curls covered her mound, now damp with her arousal and his saliva.

She made beautiful sounds beneath him as he lapped roughly at her clit, using a combination of his spit and her flavored lubricant – strawberry – to make her sopping wet. He was a very big man and she was itty bitty compared to him.

She arched into his mouth, a hand pulling at his white hair. She played desperately at her breasts with her other hand, pinching and pulling at rosy buds.

“S-Sergei!” Her heels dug into his back, trying to drag him closer.

He was quite complimented.

“Mm,” he hummed, slurping on her clit. She _wailed_ , head thrown back, and her thighs shook around his head.

“I think you are ready, yes?” he rasped.

“Mm hm! _Very_ ready.” Her green eyes were dark with lust and she pulled at his hair, attempting to yank him up the bed.

Sergei licked his lips of her juices and the lube. The artificial sweetness was not unlike lip balm and he found he did not mind it.

“Perhaps I could ask a favor of you?” he appealed. “You see, you have a very pretty mouth, my darling. If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to feel what you can do with it.”

That pretty mouth parted, a tongue darting out. “It’s only fair,” she deferred in a breathy, eager voice. “After all, you showed me what _your_ mouth can do.” She giggled with lighthearted lust, pulling her legs off his shoulders and rocking forward to sit on her lush buttocks. She slid off her itty bitty bed and onto her knees and he shifted on the mattress until his feet were on the ground on either side of her, arms behind him. He lounged there, watching her with one sparkling eye.

She beamed with such glee and honest want, as if sucking his cock was a great honor.

Sergei smiled with affection. He curled his hand through her long red tresses and led her to his cock. “Such a pretty darling,” he breathed, head tilting back as she enthusiastically opened her mouth and delivered kittenish licks to his cockhead, suckling on his tip until he spurted pre-cum on her face.

She giggled with happiness, a wild and passionate soul.

“Oh, my poor dear,” he crooned. “What a mess. Are you alright?” He knew she was.

“I’m great!” she told him. She wrapped her tiny hands around his cock, one over the other, and whimpered. She rolled her hips toward her heels, seeking friction. “I’m wonderful… You’re so _big_.” She glanced up at him as she began to jerk him off. “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone as big as you.”

“Have many lovers, have you?”

“I have a healthy appetite,” she replied saucily, the little siren. She sucked his cock into her mouth, her eyes rolling back in their sockets as if he completely overwhelmed her senses. She bobbed, tongue pressing against him, and he used his hand on the bowl of her skull to control how fast or slow he fucked her throat.

She loved it, obviously. He pressed down and she strangled on his penis with delighted gargles, hands kneading his thighs like the little pussy cat she was.

Chuckling, he let her go and she whined as she pulled away. Claire sputtered for a moment, pre-cum and spit looming strings between his glans and her swollen lips. She looked up at him, dazed and high on sex.

“Good, Claire?” he asked, voice dark and low.

“Yeah,” she whispered. She was gyrating down on her own calf, desperate for pressure against her tiny, hungry vagina. She swallowed thickly. “We need a condom.”

“If it helps,” he told her. “I’m clean and I’m sterile. I will give you neither disease nor children.”

She frowned in indecision before at last shaking her head. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just… better safe than sorry.”

“Of course, of course, my dear,” he agreed. “It is just – I was not planning on going home with such a beautiful lady tonight and I have no protection on me. Silly of me, I know. I suppose I had hoped that you would have something? You are on birth control, yes? You can trust your birth control.”

“I am,” she admitted reluctantly. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she bit her bottom lip. She whimpered as she licked his cock like a lollipop. “I don’t have anything big enough for you,” she said. “Fuck it. I need this.” She implored him with her green gaze. “Mind if we get this show on the road?”

He chuckled at her brazenness. “I would love nothing more,” he churred. He wrapped his hands under her arms and bodily lifted her back into the bed, her squealing when she was airborne. As her back hit the mattress, he twisted around and shuffled their limbs until he was between her pale legs, holding the back of her knees to her chest.

“My hands are full,” he whispered with a roguish leer. “Please, Claire, could you assist me?” He gyrated his hips toward her and she whimpered as she reached between her splayed thighs. Her itty bitty hands found his length and pressed his cockhead to her hot, wet core.

He pushed the first few centimeters inside. Claire fell back against the bed, crying out. Her mouth went slack as she panted.

“O-oh!” Her hands sank between her legs. He watched one hold her vulvae open and the other rub her throbbing clit.

“Should I stop?” he teased. “You seem overwhelmed, my darling.”

“No! _No_. Don’t stop!” She _wailed_ as he pulled back and then pushed forward, sinking deeper. He felt her body adjust to him, tight as a fist despite how long and hard he had worked to relax her. He retreated and then thrust forward, over and over again, until he was able to plunge his entire cock inside of her. She sobbed, fingers moving quickly over her little button. He committed a few more thrusts, slow and deep, until her body fit him like a glove and he could hear the slick, filthy noises of her juices squelching against his girth.

“There’s so much!” she keened.

“I’ve barely even begun,” he growled. He switched both of her legs to one hand, forcing her to tighten even more around him. She whimpered as she lost contact with her clit, and then cried as he pulled out of her tight heat until only his tip touched her.

Smirking, he plunged his cock deep and hard inside of her, forcing her to take his entire length too fast.

Claire Redfield, the baby sister of his enemy, _screamed_ with pleasure. “Again!” she begged. Demanded. A strong and powerful woman, she scratched at his side like a demanding pet. “Please, S-Sergei…”

“Of course, my dear.” He set up a fast, bruising pace that jolted her body with every thrust. Her breasts bounced, gleaming with a layer of sweat, and her eyes were wet as she stared sightlessly at her ceiling. She gasped and panted and sobbed, hands buried in her pillow, and let him fuck her however he so pleased.

He slowed, grinding to a stop as far inside of her as he could go – and he indeed went very far.

She struggled as his glans pushed against her cervix, pulsing and tightening around him. “Sergei!”

“Do you have any milk?”

“W-what?”

“Milk. Would you happen to have milk, Claire?”

“Milk…?” Her hands cupped her breasts, thumbs feathering over her nipples. “N-no, but you can try…”

He laughed huskily. “Ah, my darling. Your offer is very kind. I meant milk you keep in the fridge.”

She frowned. “I – yeah?”

“May I have some?”

“Right now?”

“Yes, right now.”

She grimaced. “But… I… Sure. Okay.” She couldn’t fully hide her disappointment and ravenous hunger. Her kindness was almost touching,

“Ah, thank you,” he burred. He let her legs go and then leaned forward. He held her hip in one hand and squeezed his other between her shoulder blades.

He swung them out of bed and then pulled Claire to his chest as he stood up. If he had thought she had screamed before, it was nothing to the high-pitched, delirious _screech_ that left her in that moment. She clawed at his chest and shoulders as she sank down on his penis and found no escape as he pushed against her cervix. She was powerless but to accept whatever he gave her, and he gave her every centimeter.

Lazily, he lifted her up and down his cock as he sauntered to the kitchen. The apartment was small, though impressive in quality, and it only took a few steps to recognize a dining table and fridge. She bit down on his collarbone, squeaking and quaking as he manipulated her entire weight with ease.

He might not be a youngster anymore, true, but he took pride in his strength and Claire truly was a petite little creature.

He fucked her as he pleased, having her warm his cock as he opened the fridge. She shivered as the cold air hit her sweat-slick back.

“Glasses?” he asked.

“MMMMmmmmmmm!”

“I guess I’ll have to look for myself, then.” He smirked mercilessly as he took his time walking around the kitchen, starting at the cupboard he supposed was least likely to have cups. By the time he located a glass, she had been reduced to a babbling mess, only barely able to hold onto his shoulders.

“Would you like some milk?” he asked politely.

Her green eyes rolled toward his. She sounded like she was dying as she wheezed. “Sergei… Please…”

“Of course, my dear.” He went around the kitchen once more to grab another glass. As he stepped back up to her counter, her body went rigid against his and he felt a gush of juices wet his cock and then dribble down his testicles.

Twitching and shaking, she went limp against his torso.

“Done already?” he teased.

Her tongue lapped sloppily at his nipple and she turned a determined glare on him. “Nope!” she replied cutely, even though her voice was barely a whisper of sound.

“Good,” he growled. “Neither am I.” He cradled her close like a child as he poured them a few swallows of water. “For strength,” he told her. “And healthy bones.” She choked on the liquid as he rolled his hips up into her, white trickling down her throat. He licked her clean and then finished his own milk.

“Now that that is out of the way! I should put the milk back and clean up these dishes.”

“N-no! No, I can, I can do that later.” She squeezed her legs around his waist, trying to lift herself up. Her thighs were shaking too much.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want it to spoil.”

“ _Please_ ,” she begged. “You’re my… you’re my guest.” She licked her lips. “Am I being a good hostess?”

“Oh ho!” he crowed. “Very much so, Claire.”

She smiled with exhausted pride.

Cackling, he bounced her up and down as he meandered back to the bed. She whimpered more helplessly now that she had climaxed and she was beyond overstimulated. At the side of the bed, he freed her from him and let her flop onto the bed.

Her legs fell apart, fingers delicately testing how fucked open she was. She groaned as she easily sank three fingers inside of herself.

Sergei wrapped his hand around his wet penis. “Hands and knees, my darling.” He twirled a finger in the air, signifying that he wanted her to turn over. “Let’s have more fun.”

She did not hesitate to scramble into position. She planted her hands on either side of her pillow and then rested her face against the soft cushion, her buttocks thrust straight up into the air.

“Very good,” he applauded. “Such an eager, beautiful creature. What fortune that we met tonight, yes?”

“Mm hm…” She rocked her hips back in a very inviting manner. “I don’t usually get this lucky these days.”

Sergei refrained from telling her that his luck was far greater. She would understand in time, perhaps.

He put his knees on her bed and then slid behind her. He held her waist in one giant hand and guided his leaking cock into her soppy hole with the other. “Perhaps we were both due some luck,” he drawled.

She mewed gorgeously and he wrapped her red tresses around his fist, forcing her back up onto her palms. She went easily, without any reluctance. Where she couldn’t see him, he grinned evilly.

What an interesting sister Chris Redfield had raised.

So much fun, this young lady.

He couldn’t wait to tell her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of AnotherAnon0's material and it definitely shows. Oh my goodness, it shows. I also listened to Marilyn Manson as I wrote this because Marilyn Manson and Sergei Vladimir together seems fitting.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bed in Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761291) by [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0)




End file.
